All This Time
by Gryffindork101
Summary: The first thing Hermione can remember Ron saying to her is, "Hey, what'd you get on number seven?"— RonHermione. AU.


A/N: Written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass' Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge, number one: one fic about your OTP.

In this fic Hermione didn't become friends with Ron or Harry.

Thanks to my beta Michy Drarry Shipper :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

All This Time

* * *

The first thing Hermione can remember Ron saying to her is, "Hey, what'd you get on number seven?"

Because of course, she's the one to ask. She's Hermione Granger, the-know-it-all with no friends, who spends her days in the library hiding from the world behind the shelves.

"Honestly, Ron! Doing your homework at the last minute again?" she huffs.

But she gives him the answer anyway and he smiles appreciatively, "Thanks, 'Mione. You're a life saver."

"You're welcome, but don't call me 'Mione."

Ron scribbles down the answer and his handwriting is awful because he's rushing.

She really wants to correct him, but it's not her place and he did save her life in first year.

"Bye then," she mumbles.

"Bye," Ron mutters.

Then she leaves, cursing herself for not even attempting to talk to him again.

* * *

It was no secret that Hermione had always had a bit of a crush on Ron.

Everyone knew it. Except him, since he was too busy snogging Lavender Brown and holding the title of the King of Oblivious.

They don't speak. Ever. If the do, it's only a quick, "sorry", for bumping into each other in the hallways.

Until at the end of fifth year, when Ginny Weasley invites her to her birthday party. Apparently, she's inviting a few girls in her year as well but she's the exception.

At Ron's house. In August.

She says, "Yes," even though there's no chance that Ron would ever like her.

Her parents are ecstatic because they're under the impression she finally has friends. Hermione always felt like a disappointment to them. She's certain they would have had more kids, had an unexplainable illness not rendered her mother infertile.

When Ginny comes to collect her – in a Blue Ford Angular no less, since their house isn't wired to the Floo network – she looks slightly disgusted."You're wearing that?!"

Her mother dressed her up for the big night and Hermione thought she looked pretty for once.

"Come on. You can wear something of mine when we get home," says Ginny, pushing Hermione out of the door.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" Hermione yells.

The Burrow is not what she expected at all. It's all intricate and strange and messy and wonderful. So different from the quiet suburbia she lives in at home. Ginny gives her a complete makeover, with help from Lavender and Parvati who, arrive soon after them. When she comes downstairs, one of Ginny's brothers – Fred or George, she can't tell them apart – wolf-whistles.

"And who are these lovey ladies?" one asks.

"Fred, George, this is Lavender, Parvati and Hermione."

Ginny turns to them. "These are two of my brothers, Fred and George."

"Where's Ron?" asks Lavender.

"In the garden. Flinging gnomes," Fred replies smirking.

Lavender goes off to undoubtedly snog Ron senseless.

* * *

Ron doesn't really talk to her again until he finds Lavender snogging Oliver Wood. He sits with her in the common room.

"Hey Hermione, you're a girl right?"

"Well spotted."

"What would you do if I asked you to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

She's dreamed of this moment for years, but the words escape her lips without permission.

"If you're going to use me just to make Lavender jealous, no. You're better off with someone else. Because really who would be jealous of me? What have I got to show for except my test scores?" she says matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about? You're brilliant. You're kind, you're clever and you're pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Not just pretty, beautiful."

"You're just faking it. You're putting on the charm just so you can use me to get back at your ex."

"You think so? Go on one date with me and I'll try and prove you wrong."

"Alright. I'll give you one chance. Don't blame me if you mess it up."

"Okay. I'll see you Saturday then?"

"Sure."

And they smile.

* * *

Their date goes exactly as planned.

Ron shows up on time. Hermione doesn't even attempt to put on makeup with no help from her dorm-mates.

Ron takes her to The Three Broomsticks and she pays for the Butterbeer and they just talk.

And it's nice, to finally have someone to talk to.

So far he's winning.

* * *

Their first kiss is, for lack of a better word, magical.

When they return to the common room smiling Ron asks, "So, did I prove you wrong?"

"Maybe," she says and she smiles.

"Wanna go out again?" He asks.

"Yes."

They kiss again, then part and Ron grins and Hermione beams from ear to ear.

* * *

A/N: Please review :)


End file.
